


The Mark of a Fallen Angel

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Hunt Gone Wrong, M/M, Marks, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: After a hunt gone wrong, Castiel dies in Dean's arms and leaves upon the hunter a mark that Dean will wear forever.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	The Mark of a Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_of_iron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_iron/gifts).



> Hi there! The link below is a link to the audio 'book' version of this fanfiction. If you're someone who would rather listen to this fic than read it, I have now made than an option! If not, then enjoy the written story as it is below :)  
> [The Mark of a Fallen Angel](https://youtu.be/YIfBKSe5Eg8)  
> My friend saw this idea on tumblr and asked me to write it, so I did. This is for you, Lady_of_iron

“You ready for this?” Dean asked as he pushed the trunk shut and picked up his machete. 

Cas nodded. “Yes, let’s go.” 

The large warehouse that stood before them was old and abandoned, the perfect housing for a nest of vampires. They entered cautiously, careful not to make any noise so as not to alert the vamps to their presence. Dean gestured for Cas to go one way while he went the other and with that, they split.

Dean treaded carefully, gently setting his feet on the ground around the broken glass that littered the dirty floor. Soon, he came upon the room that the vampires were using as their sleeping quarters. Across the room, Dean saw that Cas had made it to the other side and he nodded at him. Cas nodded back and together they sprung to action. 

Dean reached for the closest vamp, pulling him from his makeshift bed, onto the floor, and sending his machete flying towards his head. The vampire hardly had a moment to realize what was happening before he was dead and Dean was moving on. 

He and Cas had managed to kill two vampires each before the whole nest was awake and clawing at them. It only took Dean a moment to realize that there were too many of them. He began to back away, swinging in every direction and sometimes catching the head of a vampire. 

“Cas!” Dean shouted. “Cas, we’ve gotta go!” 

Dean found himself pushed up against a wall and his machete was grappled from his hands until it fell to the floor with a clatter. Hands grabbed at him and Dean shoved back, somehow managing to free himself long enough to pull the gun from his belt. He aimed and fired, sending vamp after vamp to the ground with bullets made of deadman’s blood. 

“Cas!” Dean shouted again as he scrambled to his feet. 

“Dean!” Cas’ answering shout made Dean turn to look at the circle of vampires that was surrounding the angel. Cas’ machete was discarded, a good ten feet from him, and so he held his angel blade at the ready, swiping at any vamp that dared to get close. 

Dean began to shoot. A few of the vampires broke away from Cas and came towards Dean, but others took their chance and swarmed closer around Castiel. Dean dropped the ones that charged at him and then rushed to Cas’ aid. Four more shots made the last of the vamps crumple to the floor. 

“Come on,” Dean said as he began to make his way towards the door. 

“Dean…I....” 

Dean spun around, instantly worried, in time to see Cas fall backwards. “Cas!” Dean ran towards him and fell down beside him. “Cas, what happened? Talk to me buddy.” 

“Vamp,” Cas mumbled. “Stabbed me.” 

Dean pulled aside Cas’ trench coat to reveal a wound that was already pluming with blood. He pushed down the fear and worry that was beginning to tumble around in his stomach and heaved Cas into a sitting position. “Come on, we’ve got to go before the dead man’s blood wears off.” 

Cas shook his head. “No, I won’t make it.” 

“Don’t talk like that Cas, you’ll make it,” Dean snapped. “You can heal yourself, can’t you?” 

Again, Cas shook his head. “It’s too deep.” 

“Alright, well let’s get you to the Impala, I’ll patch you up, you’ll be good as new,” Dean said, his voice almost shook but he forced it to stay level. 

“Dean, just go,” Cas grunted over a cough that spewed blood onto Dean’s shirt. 

“No, I am not leaving you,” Dean replied firmly. 

Gathering all his strength, he pulled Cas to his feet, earning a groan of pain from the angel, and began to half-carry half-drag him towards the door. He could hear the sound of the vampires beginning to stir and he knew they only had a minute at most to get out of the warehouse before they became vampire-chow. 

“Come on, you’re going to be fine, come on,” Dean encouraged Cas as they pushed their way outside. 

Cas faltered in Dean’s arms and began to sink back towards the ground, but Dean caught him and did the only thing he could think to do, he bent, pulled Cas’ legs out from under him, and began to carry him bridal-style towards the car. As heavy as Cas was, the fear of the vampires catching up to them propelled him forward and before he knew it they were at the Impala’s back door. 

Dean set Cas down, pulled open the door, and gently laid out the angel in the backseat. Dean was about to get the first aid kit from the trunk but the sound of the warehouse doors opening made him freeze. 

“Dean, you have to drive,” Cas said, his voice was hoarse and clouded with blood. 

Knowing he couldn’t argue, Dean slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine, sending the Impala screeching out of the warehouse parking lot. “Just hang on Cas, I’m going to get you help,” Dean said as he fought the panic that was causing his heart to pound in his chest.

“No… Dean…” 

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that Cas’ eyes were beginning to slide shut. “No, Cas, you’ve to stay awake, do you hear me!? Stay awake!” Cas’ head lolled limply to the side and Dean cursed loudly. He pulled over and slammed on the breaks, quickly rushing from his seat to get to Cas. 

His hands wrapped around Cas’ trench coat and he pulled him out onto the ground. Cas’ upper body was sprawled across Dean’s lap, and Dean’s arms were hooked under Cas’ armpits. He placed the palm of his hand over the wound and pressed, trying his hardest to keep the blood in. He needed that first aid kit. “Cas, I’m getting the first aid kit, okay? Just stay with me. Stay awake.”

Cas’ breathing was beginning to slow and become laboured as Dean braced himself to stand, but Cas’ voice stopped him. “No...Dean,” he mumbled. Blood trickled from his mouth and his blue eyes fluttered open to lock with Dean’s. 

Dean gaped at him. “What?” 

“No,” Cas repeated. 

Dean shook his head. “No, no I have to. I have to!” 

He made to get up again but Cas’ hand closed over the one that was pressing against his wound. “It’s no use.” 

Unable to hold them back now, tears began to spring into Dean’s eyes and he shook his head and bent to press his forehead against Cas’. “Cas, please,” he begged in a whisper. “Please, just stay with me.” 

Cas tried to smile but the small movement caused him to cough and Dean felt the warm spread of fresh blood coat his fingers because of it. “Dean…” 

Dean raised his head, meeting Cas’ upside down gaze. “Cas-” 

“You have to… get away…” 

“What? No, I told you, I’m not leaving you,” Dean replied. 

“No… Dean… wings…” Cas murmured.

“What?” Dean asked in confusion. 

“Wings…” Cas repeated. 

“Cas, you’re not making any sense, stop talking, let me call Sam, we’ll figure this out.” 

With much effort, Cas shook his head. “No.” 

“Cas, please,” Dean begged over his tears, his voice breaking.

“Dean-” 

“Shh, I said don’t talk, don’t talk.”

“Dean… I-I love you,” Cas gasped out. 

A sad smile flashed across Dean’s face. “I know,” he replied shakily through his tears. He choked on his next words as his hands curled into Cas’ blood soaked shirt. “I know. I love you too,” he whispered. 

The corners of Cas’ lips twitched in a small smile and then white light began to shine through his eyes and a scream ripped through Cas’ mouth. The bang that announced Cas’ death brought with it a searing pain that burned through Dean’s forearms, scraping away the sleeves of his shirt with the flames of fire, until it touched the skin underneath. It lasted no more than a second or two but it hurt enough for him to almost pull away from Cas, but he didn’t, he stayed clutching the angel to his chest and rocking him gently. 

Tears fell rapidly from his eyes, dampening his cheeks and causing his breath to leave him. “Cas,” he whispered in a broken sob. 

It wasn’t until Dean forced himself to stand up that he saw the marks. Where his shirt had been burned away, the pattern of black feathers could be seen. Dean had no more tears left to cry but his whole body began to shake and he sank to his knees, bending his head over Cas’ body, scorched arms resting on his thighs, defeat clinging to his shoulders, sadness silhouetting him in darkness. 

Dean knew what the feathers on his arms meant. He had seen it many times before, the undeniable symbol that tended to paint the ground whenever an angel died. Cas had tried to warn him, tried to get him to move, but Dean hadn’t listened and so now, Cas’ wings were etched into his skin, a constant reminder of his failure and the loss of his best friend, whom he loved more than words could express. They were the mark of a fallen angel, _his_ fallen angel, and Dean would wear them for the rest of his life.


End file.
